This project aims to identify small molecules that, like the mimetic peptide, dissociate HBA from eNOS to increase NO signaling across the MEJ. Such a molecule could accelerate the translation of this basic discovery into a drug that can increase myoendothelial NO signaling - providing an entirely novel approach to treating such diverse vascular diseases as hypertension, atherosclerosis, sickle cell anemia and malaria. During this period, the project team designed and optimized a high-throughput amenable assay to enable the envisioned screening.